An American and A Japanese
by Eriol-sama
Summary: Well, an untitled fic by me again, with CrawfordxRan so those who are bored with conventional pairing, this is a refreshing a bit for ya all! Please send review to my email ok?
1. The First Impression

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The First Impression

"Who are you?"

"I am me."

The redhead guy just stared upon the Armani black clothed male in front of him. He was taller than him and was wearing a glasses. The glasses though, made the stranger seemed even more intellectual and dangerous. The silver rim was accentuating the black tresses framing the sharp-edged face that appeared to be extraordinary for the redhead.

"What are you staring at?" Obviously the American knew that he was staring.

"Hn…nothing." The red head tried hard not to blush upon getting caught of staring. He looked away and kept his face scowled.

"You're attracted to me aren't you?" A question that was emphasized the smirk upon the stranger face took the red head to 

"…whatever." A deeper scowl and frown then he just simply sighed and looked away.

With that, the redhead took off from his seat and walked to the exit of the sparse club. The black haired male just sat there and watched every move of the red head. He let his gaze lingered upon the younger male. He was obviously a male beneath all the make-up and those sexy red dress. He wore a thigh long red dress that was opened on the back showed every inch of the red head smooth back. The clothes draped like Greek style collar and was low on his back while the front drapes were also low too, showing those creamy white skin and the graceful neck. The red head was almost feminine in such way but still radiating the masculinity of a man. He wore a pair of black stocking and matching red calf-high boots. The way he sat on the stool had exposed the creamy thigh that begged to be touched and caressed. The way he slipped put from the booth and walked toward the door were all fascinated the Armani-suited man.

_He's just simply intoxicating._

After that he put the money on the table and walked off, thinking of meeting a certain cross dressed red head male.

Heavy rain was pouring outside as the American walked out from the club. He did not step out immediately. He looked across the road and found no one was sane enough to be out in this type of weather. He sighed at his loss of a certain red head but he just braced himself and walked over his Porsche that was parked just near the exit. He quickly opened the door and got in. He did shake his hair a little to remove those water droplets from his hair and was drying his Armani suit by his handkerchief. He started the engine and began to drive off.

It was obvious that no one and certainly that person will not be out in this kind of weather, but didn't he just go out? Perhaps….

As if the god above heard his prayer, he noticed a strikingly red head figure dressed in red stood under the lamp post and was soaked in rain. The dress was plastered into his body, emphasizing those sexy curve of his body like a second skin while his red tresses was stuck to his head too. He seemed to stand in calm, letting the rain pour down on him, enjoying every droplets that showered down upon him.

The American pulled off in front of the lamp post and lowered down the window.

"Care for a ride, pretty lady?"

The red head only looked at the American and said nothing. He didn't even moved a step, indicating that he wanted to be left alone.

"Don't have that high pride on me, Lady."

The red head moved a little but not getting into the car neither was any closer to it.

"I'm not a lady and being you, you should've known it."

"So? What am I supposed to call you, my lady?"

"Stop that lady thing…"

Then silence stretched between them. The American still waited for an answer while the red head only wished that this particular stranger would then get bored and left him. But no such luck for him

Damn persistent! He muttered in his mind.

"…it's Aya…"

"Aya…" _So beautiful, it really matches you though._ "So Aya, would you like a ride?"

Aya was fascinated the way the stranger spoke out his name. His voice was velvety and the way he spoke out his name was just like a caress, a praise that was even too precious for god above. But as the question was repeated, his train of thought was disrupted.

_Well this guy is just persistent._ Aya then shrugged.

"It is pretty far from here…"

"It's okay, I suppose I have enough gasoline."

"…My clothes are wet."

"You can take it off if you really concern about my car seat then…"

Unexpecting for this kind of reply, Aya glared to the stranger that was still smirking and a faint blush crept on his cheek.

"I was joking though…no need to concern about the seat."

_He did blush, didn't he?_ The American was amused when he saw the Aya's pale cheeks were tinted by pinkish blush.

Then reluctantly, Aya opened the door and gracefully got into the car. When he was in, he didn't even look to the stranger. He just sat there and waited. He could felt that he was trembling slightly. He had tried hard not to but he could not help it. Even he had forced himself down for not chattering his teeth and kept both hands to his side for not hugging himself to converse some heat.

The American actually noticed that Aya was shivering and was biting his lower lips to keep his lips upon chattering out of cold. He just sighed and slipped out his Armani suits and draped it over Aya's shoulders.

Aya was a bit shocked by this, he turned his head and looked to the stranger. There he was stupefied by those gorgeous obsidian orbs behind the thin lenses that gazed to his amethyst ones. But it only lasted for a minute then he turned away and was blushing too.

"…thank you…"

The stranger only smiled then he took in the gear and sped off.

After seemingly hours, the car stopped in front of a closed store.

"So you live here?"

"Yes…" Then Aya took off the suit and was handing it back to the black haired stranger. But the stranger was just merely smiling.

"You don't need to. Just keep it for you."

Aya said nothing so he just opened the door and got out.. Just before he closed the door, he stopped and without turning to his savior, he said

"Thank you…"

The stranger only smiled then he started his engine and took off, leaving Aya watched the black Porsche faded out to the darkness of the night and under the layers of pouring rain. He stood there and watched till the black metallic car rode off his sight

He walked to the store and unlocked the door. He walked upstairs without even bothering to switched on the lights. Once he got into his room, he stared the suit he had on his hands, he brought the gray-colored suit to his nose and inhaled the scent that was uniquely that stranger whom he did not know even his name. He just knew that he was stranger, a gaijin, his Japanese was a little accented. Then he sighed and put off the suit after he had folded it.

Days had passed like river flowed and things had been liked normal days. So were Aya's days which were filled by business in the flower shop where he was working along with his three friends.

Today the sunlight was not too hot, shining brightly but not too hot, thanks for the clouds. The flower shop where Aya worked was also like usual, filled by girls teenagers that were only drooling over and not bought anything. These girls were forcing Aya to lose his nerve though he had controlled it but still they manage him to shout out loud and when he did that all the crazy teen girls only drooled more and jumped around which only left Aya to sweat drop and sigh. Today was no exception too.

"Get out if you're not buying anything!!" He had lost his count how many times he had shouted this line and he was peeved now.

"Maa, maa aren't you a bit grumpy here ne Aya?" A blonde haired male latched his right arm over Aya's neck and smiled to him as if oblivious to Aya's irritation.

"Go away, Youji! Use your charm or something and take all those craze girls out of here!!" Aya shoved the tall blonde who was having his hair tied and was wearing a orange peach apron.

Youji only grinned "Well that will cost you a kiss you know?"

Aya glared at him and just muttered "Go away, you horny-freak!"

Youji was already to tease Aya even more if Ken didn't shout for his help.

"Youji!!! Get your ass back here or Omi and I will kick you ass!!!!"

"Tch! Kid these days, can't handle themselves." With that Youji walked away from Aya and just before the took up a pot, he sent a sly smirk to Aya and winked. "Means that I have to watch them."

"Hn. Perhaps it's you whom has to be watched!" After Youji walked out and left him alone in the counter, Aya concentrated back on the ledgers he had been working. Until he heard the chime on the door rang. He looked up and he just stared.

The man who just came into the store was the stranger from previous days.

"Hello, Aya!" He just said in the same voice and the same greeting he had heard when they were on the café. It was like a dejavu. He called Aya but of course at that time no 'Aya' but still the same voice that he had unconsciously missed.

They were merely looking at each other. Aya observed that the stranger was still in his Armani suit but different one from those he had worn in the destined night. Still the same black tresses, same sliver rimmed glasses and the same person. The stranger, in the other way was also observing his desire. Aya didn't wear a dress instead, he had a maroon turtleneck long sleeve shirt and a black apron. Behind the red bangs, he could see a tingle of earring he had on his left ear.

Outside where the other was working stopped and realized that the young man had not come out. Youji straightened and saw through the glass store and he just smirked seeing the scene played inside the store. Sensing Youji was staring into the store, Ken also put down the pot and looked inside.

"…What can I help you?" Aya asked in his controlled voice and was trying hard so that he didn't look or sound clumsy.

"…You actually, but sensing that your friends outside will be mad if I take you so better to have a bouquet of rose…"

Aya took a glance outside and as quick as flash, Youji, Ken and Omi who was watching the whole ordeal in interest went back to work or at least pretended to. Aya only frowned and swore that they would pay for that.

"…you look cute when you're frowning you know?" the stranger voice took him back to reality and he just heard what he said. Aya simply glared at him.

"That glare too…"

"Hn." Aya walked away from the counter and went to the roses section. "…what color?" Aya asked as he bent down to take few roses.

The stranger walked to Aya, bent down and whispered right to his ear. "Red…as red as your hair…"

Outside, Omi got his nosebleed and was busy on treating it while both ken and Youji unconsciously pestered to the glass and watched the whole ordeal with wide eyes. 

Aya looked up and gazed to both wide green eyes and brown ones. Then he quickly turned around just to be caught on the waist by the stranger as he lost his balance. The stranger was smiling though Aya was peeved and was angry. He scowled and tried to shove the stranger.

"Would you kindly move back so that you can get your roses?" Aya glared to the stranger as the black haired man didn't get his message by his scowl or his glare.

"Well, to tell the truth I prefer to have you in my arms than those flowers. They're poor substitute of you." The taller male only tightened his arms around Aya and whispered this sentence to Aya's ear.

Aya only blushed but then he put all his might and shoved the stranger. "Get off of me!" 

"Fine then." The stranger took a step back ward and let Aya to worked with the flower arrangement while he watched every deft movements that Aya made.

Not in a long time, with a practiced skill to arrange those red roses into a wonderful bouquet, Aya finished his arrangement by tying a red bow around the arrangement and handed it to the stranger. The stranger only smiled and took the handed bouquet.

"Thank you this is so lovely."

Aya said nothing. He just got up and walked to the counter. "That will be $2500 please." Aya stated dead-panned.

The stranger gave him the cash then when Aya was handing the change, he put a card onto Aya's palm.

"Keep the change and please meet there ne?" After saying this, the stranger walked out and offered his smile as he passed Aya's friends who were watching him.

Aya locked his gaze to the stranger and after the black haired man was outside, he took a look of the card. There a top-class named restaurant was written along with the time and most of it, he stared on the handwriting and the signature.

_Love,_

Brad Crawford 

_So he's Brad Crawford………._with that Aya looked outside and watched the same black Porsche glided away smoothly on the road and turned to the right corner as his hand still holding the piece of card which corner had a beautiful red rose printed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that's it, an AU fic of WK. Hahahahaha bored with RanxKen or YoujixRan? Well this fic as you know, CrawfordxRan hehehehe one of my favourite pairings of WK. Please review ne?

E-mail = silver_sephiroth@swirve.com

Continue or not continue (adapted from "…to be or not to be…" _W.Shakespeare_)


	2. Dinner Time

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dinner Time

It's already six o'clock and Aya had been rummaged through his wardrobe. He was choosing the right clothes to go over the dinner with that stranger from the previous days.

Stranger? Well I guess I have to remember that he is Crawford-san instead of stranger.

Aya thought about that as he continued on his search upon the right clothes that he would wear. It had taken him almost thirty minutes and still he could not find the right one. He sighed and darted his gaze to his bed where all his clothes scattered from his inspection. 

_Why in the god name I did this?!?_

He was in agony of denying that he was actually nervous but he was always the calm one, the cold one, how could he lose his calmness and his coldness to this complete stranger who was inviting him over a dinner. 

Just a dinner from a stranger and nothing more, why should I bother about what to wear?   

Aya frowned with realization as the rational mind had come down to him. He sighed again.

_This is bad, very bad…_ After that he walked to the bed and tidied up all the mess he had created.

***

It was five minutes to the appointed time and a young American man had been there waiting for almost fifteen minutes to see his company. He glanced to his watch on his left wrist and took a sip of water he had ordered before.

_Still five minutes to seven…I wonder will he come?…_ Once again the gaijin flicked his gaze toward the entrance door where a young girl was standing and opened the door for all the customers as well as flashing her smile and her sweet greetings. He sighed as he saw that the entrance door was opened but the one that was coming was not the person he had waited. He waited for his redhead, not an unknown couple.

Well I wonder if this is what a minute seems to be a year like in romantic movies…

Then he casted his glance to sweep over the restaurant. It was one of the best restaurant in Tokyo which served western food. Brad Crawford was just hoping that his redhead didn't mind of western food if he did then this first date was ruined. He sighed once again. He took another sip of water.

Calm down, he's not a type who break his promise…well…he didn't say promise back then……

Crawford almost shrank to his own desperation as he let out a long sigh and just after that, the entrance door was opened and the greetings of the waitress made him looked up to his certain redhead. Crawford almost jumped from his seat because of joy that at last he showed up. He took a glance to his watch and realized that it was seven o'clock sharp.

Well, he's punctual…very… Then he smiled and prepared himself to greet his date.

Aya walked into the restaurant with all his grace he had. He had told the waitress in front that his company had been there. The waitress just smiled and asked him to follow her. She led him to a table in the corner of the restaurant but still a strategic to look to the entrance door. There, the stranger had waited him. He had sat there but still no meal was served so it was obvious that he waited for him to pick up menus.

As he walked toward the table, Aya took a quick inspection of the restaurant, out of his habit and he found that this restaurant had actually a nice atmosphere and only few people was there. He wondered whether it was because the food or the price actually. His mind agreed with the latter option. 

Crawford saw Aya followed the waitress and he observed the redhead while he knew that the redhead was taking in pieces of information of the place as he gave a quick glance to sweep around this restaurant.

Typical of him…actually…

Aya was wearing simple clothes but it just looked marvelous for him. He wore a black pants that seemed not too tight but not too loose and it was topped by a simple deep maroon long sleeved shirt which only accentuating his red hair even more. The shirt was untucked however, instead looking messy, it looked elegant since the shirt's sides were cut until just above the waist. Simple yet elegant that was what Crawford took for Aya's image.

While Crawford observed Aya, Aya also eyed him for a good observation too. The American was wearing his suit too. But now it was black with deep blue shirt inside and a matching abstract patterned tie. Well, like the previous meeting, Crawford was always business-like style but that matched him perfectly, along with the silver rimmed glasses and those black tresses that were falling around his face and framing them perfectly.

He's a complete perfection…calm and controlled…and aristocratic to the most…Hearing his own praises for Crawford in the back of his head was amusing to Aya at the least but he had agreed all of that. Yes, Crawford was nothing but aristocratic. The whole figure was just radiating pure aristocratic, the glasses, the suit, the hair, the attitudes, everything.

Now both men was sitting facing each other. Aya had bowed his head earlier to show his gratitude and they had ordered for the meal. Aya had a plate of grilled tuna while Crawford decided to have a plate of steak. Aya let his eyes lingered a moment longer to the menu after they both ordered their main course. Aya sneaked a glance to Crawford and it seemed that Crawford know it too.

"Yes?"

"…would you like to share with me?" Aya said those words carefully as he knew that he was in no place to order something more when some stranger was paying the bills for him.

"…sure…" The thought of sharing with you… Crawford let himself smiled as he was excited by Aya's idea. He swore that the iceman was smiling a bit after his approve and ordered a plate of salad.

Then the waitress took the order plus the menu's list and went, leaving both males alone once again. For some minutes, none of them said anything. While Crawford kept his gaze on Aya, Aya being not used to be stared of, fidgeted uncomfortably though he did not fidget that much so it was obvious but still under the scrutinize gaze from a particular man in front of him it seemed too obvious. Aya sighed and decided to break the silence though he was not a very good talker.

"…Crawford?"

"…yes?"

"…Would you like to stop staring at me like that?" Aya was now rather peeved though he masked it beneath the indifference mask.

Crawford only smiled to Aya. "Sorry, can't help not to when a beauty is sitting right in front of me." 

Taken aback by what Crawford had said, Aya only sighed and let his gaze wandered to other direction than to those golden-shaded eyes that stared deep into his very soul. They were silent for a moment before Crawford decided to have a light conversation.

"So, how about a quick introduction about ourselves?"

Aya turned his head and looked at him as well as quirked up his eyebrow in that elegant manner. "…introduction?"

"Well you know, as we are in date, we should know a little about our date…"

"Who says I'm your date?" Aya sounded irritated by Crawford's sentence.

"If I'm not your date, then why are you sitting right here?…" Crawford only smiled in amusement, sure that a peeved Aya was fun to watch.

"……" Aya was silent for a moment then he continued. "…nothing much about me…a florist as you already know that…name's Fujimiya Aya…"

"Well that's good for an opening, name's Brad Crawford…an American…work in office…"

"That's figure. You wear suits too much." Aya commented. Surprisingly, Crawford chuckled at his comment. "Well, apparently I'm not the first one to say something like that, am I not?"

"Too much people commented like that but I find yours is the funniest." Crawford still smiled.

"How?" Aya asked as he felt curious.

"No one said that with a frown on their faces."

"…Aa…"

"It's just like you try to joke with a frown on your face. I take it that you never joke too much don't you?"

"And what's the fun about that?"

"Nothing…"

Then the previous waitress came up bringing a bowl of salad. "Please enjoy the meal," she said then she went off.

"Well, it's here already. Let's not waste this?" Crawford said as he picked up the fork and picked some to his plate.

Aya looked at Crawford and just nodded. "Do you like mayonnaise?"

Crawford looked at him questioningly, "Yes…"

"Good then, you can have all the mayonnaise then." Aya eyed the salad for a moment and carefully picked some which was not spoiled by the mayonnaise. Until now, he still wondered why in the hell people like that grease orange liquid anyway? It was nasty, true and just the smell of it had made him felt sick already. So it was kind of war between mayonnaise and Aya. [1]

"I take it that you don't like a little bit of mayonnaise." Crawford asked as he picked some salad into his mouth.

"Well, it make me sick." Aya poked at his salad a little bit. After he felt that his was free from mayonnaise then he picked some and ate. "I just don't know how people can eat that nasty orange liquid thing." He said as he chewed down the salad.

Crawford as watched the redhead from the beginning till the end only smiled upon his antique and quickly inputted the piece of information that Aya and mayonnaise didn't get along well. He was amused since the redhead silently investigated over the bowl of salad, then carefully picked some that were mayonnaise free and poked some that had been laid on his plate.

Certainly, I don't know he can be this amusing…well better than my prediction…

The both men ate their salad in silent, while Aya still in his constantly poking of mayonnaise, Crawford had finished his and was watching the other male who seemed oblivious to the stare. Crawford even didn't miss the time when Aya put a face as he poked and picked a slice of red cabbage that had been spoiled by mayonnaise and quickly set it away the furthest of the plate's rim.

Not too long, their orders were served, a plate of grilled tuna and another plate of steak. Before the waitress leave, Crawford ordered a bottle of red wine. It was a great relief that the cook actually separated the grilled tuna and the mayonnaise. Aya cringed slightly as his mind played if the cook really poured the nasty orange liquid to that piece of grilled tuna. Well it would be horrible at the least he could say.

At least he has a good brain to separate this thing from it…

 With that Aya sliced the grilled fillet and took it into his mouth casually. Crawford followed him and both of them enjoyed the meal silently. A silence that fell upon them which hanged nicely and was just in place. The wine came when they were eating. The waitress just simply unscrewed the wine and elegantly poured those red liquid into each glass.

Aya slid his hand to the tall glass then picked it up and took a gulp. The wine was spilled out from the rim of the glass and his lips. A red liquid on the edge of those velvet lips. Aya, unconsciously licked the spilled wine on his lips by his tongue. Crawford, on the other hand was transfixed by this little seduction scene. His hand had been stopped from any movement and if only it was possible that he might also drop the knife and fork that was held as he felt like his fingers limped after watching the innocence display of seduction.

Great god above……does he know how sexy he is?…

Crawford gaze still lingered in Aya's tempting lips. He longed in anticipation how soft those lips were and was it sweet or not. He wanted, no needed to tasted those exquisite lips, how they felt beneath his own lips. How their lips meshed and danced together.

"Crawford? Crawford?…"

The deep rich voice of Aya woke him from his trail of imaginations. Crawford snapped his attention back to the redhead who was staring at him a bit worried by the lack of his responses.

"Crawford? Daijoubu?"

"Aa, yes, I'm fine."

Aya stared at him for several minutes as he was not convinced by Crawford's answer.

"Something's wrong on my face?"

"Huh?"

"You've stared me for a good 5 minutes….so, are there something in my face?"

Yes, those lips, those tempting velvety lips…that's what's wrong… "Uh, no there is nothing's  wrong on your face."

"….Aa…" Aya eyed him again suspiciously then he decided to just shrug this matter away as he glanced to his left and took another gulps of wine. He was unconsciously showing those perfect porcelain skin of his neck. Pale white was contrasted by the red fabric of his shirt. Yet the combinations only fascinated Crawford to no end. Again Aya caught Crawford stared deeply with those amber orbs behind the lenses. Aya was a bit anti-social but he did know things like this. He raised an eyebrow on the man whom gaze was still locked to his figure, studying him so intently and in those near golden jewels, Aya could see tint of lust and desire.

"Crawford?"

"Huh?"

"If you're going to stare me like that, I assure you to finish your steak first before it turns cold then you can stare me as long as you like." Aya said this without even bother to look at Crawford.

Again Crawford growled silently. It was the second time he had slipped his self-control. Well he could not help himself right? The man sat in front of him was too hot and too sexy to resist. True that he was ice prick outside but deep inside him, whether he realized or not, he was a walking hot sex. Crawford sighed then he resumed to his abandoned meal that tasted nothing as his mind was imaginating the sweetness of the across velvet lips which now was stained red by the wine though the proprietor himself didn't even realize it. 

Aya watched the black haired figure opposite him from the corner of his eyes as he let himself to drink in the whole image of him and all movements of his hands. It was just fascinating him how the broad shoulder moved along with his hands and those knife held by long elegant fingers as he sliced the piece of steak. A simple movement yet it was complicatedly mesmerizing. He knew when those gold amber pieces of jewels that were staring deeply to him, examining his every single move, Aya knew he had already lost. He felt shivers ran down along his spine and his body to heat up along with the anticipation of what would happen after this dinner.

Well it's not like I recent this kind of idea…in fact…I'm curious too…

With that thought spoke loudly in his mind, Aya let his lips tugged to form a small smile and it was not missed by Crawford who was just finished and looked up. The small smile however, amused the older man and he was curious.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Can't I smile?"

"No…but what for?"

Aya turned to look at the black haired male and again another smile formed by those pliant lips. "Something funny."

It a mere small smile already made his heart constricted, then this smile was nearly knocked the breathe out from his lung. It amazed Crawford that the younger man whom knew as ice prick could actually smile like that. But he could sense there was something under the smile, something that mischief. Crawford took his glass and drowned the red liquid down.

I guess it just adds the fun ne?…I wonder what scheme you have on brain under that fiery hair of yours… 

A moment later, they just shared their wine in comfortable silence. Both of them were deep in their own thought. Both secretly glanced toward each other and studied their figures silently when each one of them was caught off guard and was distracted. Then the wine was emptied. By then, Aya was slightly flushing as the alcohol took its effect while Crawford seemed unaffected by the amount of red wine he had drunk.

"Well, I guess dinner's time over."

"Yeah…" Aya had tried his best not to slur in front of this man. But it was rather difficult since he was never a good drinker and he had a low tolerance of alcohol though he could see straight and things pretty clear but the constant buzz and slight headache was dizzying him. 

Both of them walked out from the restaurant to where the black Porsche was parked. Once Aya was tripped during the trip to the car. Luckily, Crawford had good reflexes and he caught the younger crimson haired male before he fell on his face.

"Be careful…" Crawford steadied the flushed young man as he put his hands around the Aya and by then he noticed the hard chest and his slender body. The redhead was just fit in his arms as if they were destined to be together.

"Thank you…" Aya muttered and he shoved himself slightly from Crawford and took a step forward just to have another unsteady step which almost caused him to fall again but then he was secured by those strong hands around his waist that had prevented him from falling the previous moment.

"Aya…"

"Sorry…it seems I drink too much."

"You supposed not to force yourself to drink that much…"

"…Yeah I know. Sorry for being a disturbance for you."

"Ie. Don't feel like that."

By then, Aya looked up and smiled. Not a mischief one but a genuine one. This had caught off Crawford as he looked down. Aya a little flushed, rather watery eyes but sparkled as they were reflected by the light of lamp post was smiling so sweetly to him. Crawford could feel that his heart stopped beating in this magic moment. He didn't even dare to breathe. He had held his breathe as Aya had captured his very own soul. Instead of being a captor, Crawford was the captive under the clutches of this irresistible redhead that was so cute.

"Kirei…" A praise that was unable to be held back. Simple yet enticing, describing wholly about Aya just in one word and not his native.

Crawford breathed the word and it seemed to caress Aya as he leaned up ever so slowly while Crawford leaned down. Their lips met. Aya slightly tilted his head so that the taller man had a better access. It was feathery at first then harder and firmer. Shy at the beginning as Crawford traced his tongue over the pliant lips beneath, testing its velvety that made silk even cried over jealousy. Then Crawford probed slowly, asking for a permission. Aya parted his mouth slightly but the American took this as an invitation and he invaded in.  The lingering red wine was still tasted. Aya was sweet just like his imagination but not as sweet as candy, it was mingled by spicy which made his taste unique, exotic and arousing to the least. Aya then slowly and shyly let his tongue brushes over Crawford's and their soon drown into a fight of dominance. Aya could taste Crawford's. He tasted like mint, fresh and masculine. Their kiss was gentle yet arousing nonetheless.

Then Crawford broke the kiss. He stared down to the redhead whom gazes were dazed and unfocused. The redhead was simply moaned out his name so sensually.

"Crawford…"

Crawford held back his groan and it almost took all his self-control for not ravishing this red head right there. He kissed along the Aya's jaw and tasted his skin once again. He was addicted to his unique taste. One that he had never found and that had enticed him to no end. He trailed down to the neck that had been showed previously how those skin begged to be kiss, to be suck, to be ravished. Aya moaned again. His breathe was short and raged. Crawford let out a groan then he licked those porcelain skin and sucked them. He marked Aya as his and no one could touch him. Aya, being marked like that, could not help but shiver in anticipation and delight.

"Crawford…" His voice was so needy. Rich and sensual. A music that Crawford had longed to hear so long time ago.

"Aya…" Without stopping his exploitation of Aya's neck he murmured. "Do you want it?" The he sucked hard, leaving another mark. 

Aya merely gasped and moaned out his answer as he was losing his straight brain to his desire and lust. "Yes…oh god above…yes, Crawford…I want it…"

Crawford reluctantly pulled away from Aya before he let his passion took this man right here under the lamp post and in public. He guided the redhead toward his car and he drove back to his apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There the 2nd chapter. So how do you think? It is good enough???? Hyyaaa I know kind of suck but please review ne??? I'm dying for review!!!!! Please!!!!!!

Promise , promise, promise, 3rd chapter will include lemon!!!!! Do they perform good enough till now??? What do you think about this??? Romantic, too sappy??? Please review!!!!! ^_^  


	3. One Passion Night and The Beginning

One Passionate Night

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The trip seemed to be short though it was fairly far. During the trip, the redhead seemed to control himself though he was quite hot before they both got into the car. Crawford also could not deny that he had a serious difficulty upon focusing to the road. He was really tempted to take the redhead right now right there, moreover, the redhead was willing too.

Now both of them had arrived on a tall building in the center of Tokyo. After Crawford had parked his car safely on his private garage, they walked into the building. During that short trip too, Crawford's self-control once again slipped and Aya ended being pinned to the hard concrete pillar and was kissed passionately near enough to rough act But Aya as having the same amount of desire didn't mind every seconds of the kiss, instead he enjoyed it.

"Mmm…Crawford…" Aya had managed to moan out the American's name after the kiss was ended.

Hearing those wanton voice but still sensual, Crawford growled inward and quickly swept the redhead into his hand wand walked in long strides to the building. It was already night and the lobby was deserted thus, he was not afraid from being seen. Actually he didn't even mind on being looked but he did mind that those perverts could also see the redhead. Brad Crawford never shared him to anyone. Aya belongs to him and he was his as well as he was his too though Aya might never realizes that he also chained Crawford to him.

With his quick and long strides, soon they were in an elevator. There, he put Aya down. Just a second after he put Aya down, the younger male was already kissing him a bit hard but still passionately. Surprised being taken on a liplock and aggressive, Crawford only leaned his body to the wall and granted the full access to his soon to be lover. Both of them soon were meshing their lips together and explored deep to each other cavity, tasting both unique tastes and the role was reversed. Now Aya was pinned by Crawford's body to the very corner and his shirt's upper buttons had already undone. Crawford sneaked his hand inside and roamed his calloused palm over the velvety skin. Those calloused fingers however, did a very good job on arousing the shorter male. His breathe became ragged each second passed and he was moaning and squirming as if giving Crawford a cue to not tease him.

"…Crawford…"

Crawford was down to suck on his porcelain skinned neck as Aya leaned back and exposed those creamy delicious neck. Just as Aya moaned out Crawford's name as Crawford marked those porcelain colored skin, the elevator dinged. Aya heard the faint sound and he opened his eyes. Crawford meanwhile seemed to be too concentrated and didn't hear the sound thus he continued to ravish those silky skin.

"Crawford…Crawford…"

Aya called him not wantonly nor did he moan it. Crawford stopped his ministration and looked at Aya who was blushing furiously while his gaze locked to the front. Crawford came to his sense. He straightened himself then turned around where he found four pairs of wide shocked eyes. Crawford released Aya and walked toward the them. His face was kept under the indifference mask.

"Please excuse us, ladies and gentlemen…" With that he pressed the 'close' button and waited there still with his calm and expressionless façade.

Soon the door was closed, he looked up and they were just 5 floors away. So he just moved back and stood beside Aya who did not bother to button his shirt, leaving it open to taunt the American.

"Well you really missed their expression though." Aya said as he chuckled on his memory where those two couples were purely shocked along with their eyes widened so wide until you could say it was pooped out from the socket and blush started to colour.

"Yeah, I do but still I don't miss how their jaw hit the floor." Crawford smiled on how they became rigid as he walked toward them just to say those words.

"Do you think they'll be traumatized?" Aya asked as he kept smiling.

 "I don't think so but it's enough to blow their hard and it was their own price, who ask them to interrupt us?" Crawford only shrugged his shoulder was clearly annoyed by being interrupted.

Aya laughed and this surprised the other male. "What make you think it's funny?" Crawford eyed him with fake suspicion.

"Well, really I never think that you're that bad. I thought that you're just like a rigid statue who only keeps on the track."

"Hmph…that's not funny and perhaps you should think the other way around now as you can see that I can be wild if I like." Crawford smirked.

"Promise?" Aya pressed himself to Crawford as he teased the American and smiled oh so seductively. With that, the elevator dinged once again and they had reached the floor. Both of them walked out and to Crawford's apartment. Crawford fished the keys from his pocket, unlocked the door and opened the door, gesturing Aya to walk in first. But just before Aya passed the door,

"Let you be the judge then." Crawford whispered just on his ear then he walked inside and closed the door also not forgetting to lock it.

Aya just simply stood in the middle of the room as he watched Crawford closed the door, locked it mutely and sauntered over him just like a sleek black panther edged his prey so smoothly and silently. Aya felt his heart beat began to race as Crawford took each step closer to him. He unconsciously took a step back each time Crawford took a step forward. It was not like he was afraid of Crawford but still anticipation was in his every nerve. He never expected that Crawford really took his teasing seriously and this was slightly frightened him. He didn't really have a thing of surprise but still it thrills him. 

"Well, where will you go, Aya?" Crawford locked his gaze with those gorgeous amethyst gems. He did trace a fear inside but still there was anticipation and lust.

"I…" Aya backed one step and he didn't know that behind him was a couch so he was tripped and fell into the leather couch. He knew he could not escape anymore and this just raced his heart more.

Soon a tall figure that was clearly Crawford towered him and he found he was kissed harshly by the American. He yelped in surprise but Crawford sneaked his tongue inside and started to ravish his mouth. Aya only stayed there, opening his mouth as wide as he could, letting Crawford the very access to his mouth. He did kiss back but he lost in the battle of domination so he just tilted his head and gave a better access. Crawford's hand sneaked behind the red piece of clothe and starts to rub the nipples until he felt it hardened while the other hand moved down and stroke the evident erection beneath those layers of clothes.

Aya let out a moan though it was muffled by the kiss on those sudden double onslaught. Crawford then trailed his kiss down and sucked hard on the pale neck, not even bothering that it would leave a mark for quite a time. Well, after all it was his intention, marking him as his and only his alone.

"Gods…Crawford, just take me…don't tease…" Aya let out a moan which was across between a wail of pleasure and frustration as his pleasure was denied due to the black haired's teasing.

"Well soon, my love, soon." With that Crawford undid Aya's pants and quickly lowered the pants along with the black silk underwear. Crawford raised his eyebrow in amusement as he sensed the silky material. He took Aya's erection as he leaned down.

"Never guess you are the type for black silk underwear, Aya." Crawford whispered in his left ear as he tugged on the earring and nipped the ear. Aya could only gasp and let out a strangled moan as Crawford spoke so softly to his ear while as fisting around his erection.

"…Crawford…" Aya plead for the second time as he tried to pushed the American to finish his job on lower region but Crawford had his position fixed as one hand supported him for not crushing the redhead underneath him. Aya was more than ready to be taken but still he felt he would not have it so easily from this particular gaijin.

"Tell me, Aya…" Again the husky voice breathed caressed every curve of Aya's ear and it tickled him because Aya's sensory was already over-loaded and was highly sensitive. Crawford released Aya's erection and brought his seed coated hand trailing up to Aya's mouth and watched with fascination on how the kiss-swollen lips parted and the tongue lapped over the semen that was coating his hand as if Crawford was feeding him. Crawford growled as he watched this little seduction and agreed that the redhead was doing a great on arousing him just by licking all over his fingers without even him to be telling to lick it all.

Crawford's self-control once again slipped and he ended up seizing the redhead's wrist, pinned him down and kiss him hard, passionately and explored to the deepest curve he could. By the time he ended it, he looked on those captivating amethyst and he found he was hypnotized and his throat was dry as he voiced no sound.

"Aya…beautiful…" He caressed Aya's smooth cheek by the back of his hand and Aya leaned onto his caress. Aya did like to be caress and his eyelids dropped as he sighed in contentment.

"Ran…" He voiced out.

"Ran?" Crawford was puzzled in the same time he was frightened that it was another person that Aya was imagining, not him.

"My real name is Ran, Fujimiya Ran…" This statement brought the smile back to Crawford who was already thinking the worst possibilities.

"So Ran, what do you want now?" Amber gems which blazed in lust looked deep into those purple shaded eyes that were also darkened by passion too. It pierced deep into the soul of the purple-eyed's one as well as one who had the amber gems. Aya was silent for a moment then he leaned up and brushed a soft kiss on Crawford's lips as well as whispering his wish. The time seemed to be stopped at that moment.

"Take me, Crawford, take me as yours."

Crawford didn't spend any longer time, he stood up and in a second he was back with his pants discarded. He moved down and took the erection into his mouth in one swift motion letting Ran gasped and moaned loudly as being taken in surprise. Crawford sucked hard on it and swirled his  tongue on the tip of the erection which brought out another loud erotic moan. Crawford sucked once hard and lapped all the semen that covered the hard length. He offered his fingers to Ran's and Ran without being told, coated it with his saliva.

Crawford took his fingers out from the sensuous mouth who did the job greater he had expected and pushed one finger pass the tight ring of Ran's orifice. Ran moaned and sighed as Crawford pulled it out and then once again he pushed two at once which made Ran once again moaned louder in a clash of pain/pleasure mixture. He added the third finger after he felt Ran had adjusted himself then stretched him even wider with the addition of the fourth. Ran was already stretched and he was accustomed by the presence of the four fingers as he started to push back. Crawford hit the prostate and he let out a rather surprised yelp/gasp.

"Crawford…"

Crawford replaced his fingers with his own more than ready hard member. He thrust in one single motion and buried his erection deep to the hilt. He groaned as he felt the tightness that gripped upon his erection while Ran let out a pleasured scream. Crawford stopped there and let ran adjusted himself with his large erection. He looked deep into now those dark purple gems and noticed a single track of tear slid down and stained the beautiful soft cheek.

"Ran…" Then he captured the exquisite lips and kissed him deeply. He felt the muscles around his erection tightened, a signal for him to move. He pulled back a little then thrust back in and gradually increased the distance and the force until he was fucking the redhead while their lips were still locked together in a deep soul searing kiss. Crawford could not have enough of his sweetness. A taste that was sweeter than even gods/goddess' ambrosia, the nectar of life. Soon they climaxed together and both of them was spent to even move a twitch muscle.

Ran welcomed Crawford's spent and sweat covered body onto him and embraced him. He also didn't mind that Crawford even had not withdrawn himself form him. He liked the sensation having Crawford inside him. They stayed like that for a good ten minutes. No words was said nor was spoken, only a perfect comforting silence and each other heartbeats that lulled them into slumber. Later, Crawford detached himself from Ran and pulled his now limp member out from Ran, causing Ran to sigh at its loss. Crawford only smiled on Ran's sigh and plant a kiss on his forehead.

"Stay with me tonight?" And the answer was a nod.

***

Later the next morning,

Ran felt sunlight shone right into his face. He growled softly and tried to shielded away from it and was about went back to snuggle with a particular warm body beside him. But he found none only a cold empty space. His eyes snapped open but he quickly regretted it as the sunlight was too bright and was nearly blinding him. Once again, he tried to open it and let his eyes adjusted to the bright environment. He sat up and looked around. He was definitely was still in the American's apartment and was still naked. He noticed that the curtain was drawn open letting the sun came in and illuminated the once dark apartment. He heard a clink of porcelain from the across room then a particular black-haired male appeared with a tray of breakfast on his hand.

"Good morning, Ran. I believe you have a wonderful sleep?"

Ran only smiled and watched the American approached him. He was dressed in casual light green V-neck shirt and a pair of khaki pants along with the orange apron.

"Well, you get up really early." Ran said as he frowned while Crawford put the tray on Ran's lap. "Why don't you wake me up?"

Crawford chuckled on Ran's frown and irritation. "Well, it's definitely Ran, you and your scowl." Then he kissed Ran's forehead briefly. Ran was in trouble to keep the heat rising up and tinged his cheek. "Well I just thought it would be a sin to wake such beauty from his sleep. Anyway, I don't see any reasons why can't you sleep a little longer."

Ran did blush on Crawford's statement. He averted his eyes and mumbled out, "It's just lonely by not having you beside me when I wake up." Ran thought that Crawford could not hear that but he did hear what Ran had mumbled out.

Crawford only smiled warmly and turned Ran to look at him by holding his chin. "I'm sorry, my love, next time I'll be there when you wake up." Then he kissed Ran's tip of nose.

"Promise?" Again Ran asked him the second time. His amethyst eye were filled by hope and were sparkling in happiness.

"I promise, Ran, koi." Crawford smiled and he answered the question also putting Ran's hand to his heart as if sealing his promise to his own life. This simple yet faithful scene brightened Ran and he smiled so ever sweetly to his lover, his precious black haired, silver rimmed glasses American, Brad Crawford. While Brad Crawford was also in joy seeing his Japanese redhead lover, Ran Fujimiya showered by happiness.

"I love you, Ran."

"Aishiteru, zutto."

Then the pledge was sealed by a long deep soul sharing kiss where a bright future waited them.

***

Meanwhile,

"Hey, Youji-kun, do you know where Aya-kun is?"

"Heh, I believe he got laid last night and didn't make it for today's shift."

"Well, that's real nice Youji, but if only Aya was like you then I believe."

"Heh, whatever, Kenken, still we have to open this shop while he is perhaps sleeping oh so peacefully on a warm fluffy bed."

"Hidoi na, Youji-kun? Pleases go back to work."

"Hai, hai."

___________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, That's it the final part and a lemon scene, WAAAAAAA ::scream:: hope you like the lemon scene though, I'm kind of suck on writing lemon scene, hehehehehehe ::arrow points = inexperienced author:: So what do you think? Please kindly review ne? And oh yeah what do you think I should write the next? Please choose one and submit it into your review ne?

AU, BradxKen, SchuxAya, Youji+Ken, NagixOmi, KasexKen (non-con)

kind of AU either threesome BradxSchuxKen or foursome BradxSchuxYoujixKen also with NagixOmi and YuushixAya

or the SchuxKen, CrawfordxAya, NagixOmi and Youji+???/Farfie

others non-WK, Hikaru no Go or DNAngel

Well what do you think? Which one I should write first? Please vote!!! ^_^

Thank you for all support and review by

Leland = thanks for supporting me  ^_^ and putting me as one of your favourite author

Princess Pearliest = thanks for reviewing

Hikari = have I satisfied your curiousness?

Shou Ri = see I finished it ::bounces happily::

Phox = for you too thanks for reviewing

Silrayn_silverwolf = thanks for reading 'n reviewing

Rei Eien = I continued it  ^_^

and the least but not the last, phenocrystian = thanks for e-mailing me all this time and hope to see your fic's continuation coz curiosity does kill me hehehehehe ^^

Okay about the mayonnaise thing, hehehehehe I makes Aya hates it because I'm a fan of him and I hate that orange nasty liquid      ^_^  hehehehehehehe


End file.
